Snow Day
by CamaCorp2027
Summary: Sequel to "Consequences". Two weeks have past since Alvin and Theodore's incident, but when both chipmunks are left alone in the house again, will something more... loving form between them? CGI-verse


**Alright, I decided to write a lighter sequel to my story "Consequences". If you havn't read it yet, you should read that one first and come back to this.**

**Once again, this is an Alvidore fic. This contains incest and is extremly graphic, so if this offends you in some way or you are underaged, press the Back button now.**

**But if you wish to read then read on! Please reveiw if can! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Snow Day<em>

Alvin laid back on his bed, staring at the ceiling above him. It had snowed a lot that morning, so school had been canceled for the day. Simon and the Chipettes were playing outside in the snow, not likely to come inside for a long while. Alvin decided to stay inside however, as he didn't particularly enjoy the winter weather and would rather to relax by himself. He began to doze away, his eyelids becoming heavier and heavier. His mind began to replay the events of two weeks earlier in his dreams…

…_Alvin nearly yelped in pain as he felt his little brother's shaft swiftly penetrate him._

"_Your always the one who the fans love, the one who every girl adores, the star of the show." Theodore continued as he began to thrust his member back and forth. "You think your so high above everyone else."_

_Alvin could only cry more as he felt Theodore's manhood torture his rectum. His tears obviously only encouraged his brother._

"_You think that you can push us around as much as you wish. You treat me and Simon like trash." Theodore explained further. "You fuck us over every chance you can. This time, you're the one being fucked."_

"_P-p-please s-s-stop…" Alvin began begging. " I-I-I'm s-"_

"_Sorry?" Theodore interrupted coldly. "The great Alvin Seville is sorry? I'm afraid that's not good enough."_

"_I-I m-mean it Teddy…" Alvin pleaded as Theodore pushed deeper inside him._

"_I don't want your pathetic apologies." Theodore spat, poison dripping from every word. "You should have thought of that when you left your siblings to be tormented by Ryan and his goons."_

"_Please…" Alvin continued to cry._

"_Or when you humiliated us in front of the entire school by leaving us alone at sing off." _

"_I'm begging you…"_

"_Or even when you nearly killed Dave at that concert in Paris."_

"_Teddy…"_

"_And because of you, I was nearly killed!"_

"_But I thought…"_

"_Thought what?" Theodore laughed. "That I forgave you out of the kindness of my heart? That I instantly forgot what all you had put me through?"_

_Alvin stayed silent this time. He had run out of words to say._

"_I am sick and tired of you Alvin." Theodore growled. "And now, I'm putting you in your place."_

"_Please Teddy…" Alvin begged one last time. "… I'm sorry."_

"_And never call me 'Teddy' again."_

Alvin eye's shot wide open. His entire body shook with a cold sweat as he thought back to the nightmare. He had been have this same dream over and over again. His mind wouldn't forget the incident, no matter how hard he tried. Alvin looked down at himself, seeing he had a full erection.

"Fuck me…" Alvin said as he laid back.

"Already did that." A second voice chuckled. Alvin looked up to see Theodore enter the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Theodore!" Alvin exclaimed as he tried desperately to hide his erection. "What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing, just checking on my big brother." Theodore smiled as he jumped onto the bed. "Watcha' got there?"

"N-nothing Theodore…" Alvin quickly answered, still trying to hide himself.

"Aww, is that morning wood," Theodore giggled, as noticed what his brother was hiding. "Or are you just happy to see me?"

Alvin stayed silent as Theodore moved closer to him.

"You know, I already claimed you as a mate." Theodore said. "But you never claimed me…"

Alvin gulped. Theodore only came closer, pulling the him into a close hug.

"Theo, p-please d-don't…" Alvin stammered fearfully. He was surprised when Theodore's lips made sudden contact with his own.

Alvin's fear was quickly replaced with shock. This kiss didn't feel forced at all. It was more… loving. Like how one would kiss their husband or wife. Alvin began to let his defenses down, allowing Theodore to carry on.

Alvin felt Theodore's tongue enter his mouth. He became lost in the moment, feeling nothing but absolute bliss. Unlike last time, there wasn't any anger or fear. Only joy.

Theodore began to lift Alvin's hoodie off his body, gently to the older chipmunk's surprise. Theodore then laid Alvin on his back, breaking the kiss, and removed his own hoodie, leaving both chipmunks completely naked.

"Theodore, wh-what are you…" Alvin trailed off as Theodore began kissing down his body.

Theodore finally reached Alvin's member. Alvin moaned in pleasure as Theodore engulfed it in his mouth. Alvin couldn't hold on any longer after a few minutes, and finally ejaculated into his baby brother's mouth. Theodore swallowed and looked up at his brother.

"Never knew you tasted so sweet…" Theodore giggled. "But I like it."

As the two began to kiss again, Theodore laid on his back, allowing Alvin to tower over him.

"I think I want another taste of you Theo…" Alvin whispered to his little brother.

Theodore smiled as Alvin moved his head toward his erect member. The emerald-eyed chipmunk moaned in ecstasy as his older brother suckled on the member. Alvin found himself enjoying the act too, not having to be forced this time. After several minutes, Theodore released his seed inside of Alvin's mouth. This time however, Alvin swallowed it all.

Alvin smiled at Theodore as positioned himself on all fours, pointing his butt at the chubby chipmunk. Theodore grinned in return as moved himself, ready when Alvin was. Theodore looked at Alvin one last time before sliding himself inside the chipmunk's rectum. Alvin gasped in pleasure as Theodore began thrusting in and out of him. This wasn't torture at all this time around, only ecstasy. Theodore finally pushed himself deep into Alvin and came inside him.

After pulling himself out of Alvin, Theodore rolled onto his back and placed Alvin over him. The chipmunk spread his legs apart.

"Take me Alvin…" Theodore whispered. "I want you."

Alvin did as his brother said, positioning himself to commit the act. Theodore nodded, and Alvin pushed his member into his brother. Theodore flinched a bit, but begged Alvin to continue when he stopped. Alvin resumed his pushes in and out of Theodore. The younger chipmunk moaned in absolute bliss as he felt his older brother's member inside him. Theodore began kissing Alvin once more, intertwining his tongue with his sibling's. Alvin gave one final thrust, and filled Theodore with his seed.

Both chipmunks collapsed on the bed, panting from exhaustion. Theodore snuggled close to Alvin, nuzzling the amber-eyed chipmunk's chest. As the room began to feel colder, Alvin pulled his covers over himself and Theodore.

"Theo…" Alvin said. "I'm sorry for all I put you and Simon through."

"Don't be bro." Theodore smiled. "I was just angry that day and I guess I took it out on you."

"You raped me Theo," Alvin chuckled. "I think that's a little more than just taking out you're anger."

"I guess I did." Theodore giggled. "Sorry about that…"

"So…" Alvin started

"So what?" Theodore raised an eyebrow.

"What do we do now?" Alvin asked.

"Well we are mates now." Theodore said. "But we should keep this secret. I think Dave would flip if he knew about this."

"Well our clothes are ruined." Alvin smiled as he looked at the two discarded hoodies, which were wet with both chipmunks' semen. "And the other's will be inside any minute."

"Well then, I guess we'll cross that on coming bridge when we get to it." Theodore laughed as he cuddled closer to Alvin. "No matter what, I will always love you Alvie…"

"And I will always love you Teddy…" Alvin said sweetly.

Both chipmunks fell asleep into each other's arms. And this time however, Alvin's nightmare of Theodore ceased to exist."

* * *

><p>Simon became frustrated when he saw the bedroom was locked. He began to pick the lock with his claw and, in short time, unlocked the door. Simon jumped on Alvin's bed as he walked into the room.<p>

"Alvin, how many times has Dave told you not to-" Simon stopped mid-sentence.

He could only look in confusion as he saw his brothers cuddled together on the bed. What confused him was the fact that both were completely nude, their hoodies wet with some sort of substance. Simon quietly walked out of the room, praying in his head that his brothers hadn't done what he thought they had done.

If they had however, this was going to be one awkward talk with Dave.


End file.
